Phantasy Star Ragol Rescue
by Real Goofy Rabbit
Summary: A person named James lives the life of a Hunter. Please R and R.
1. Chapter 1

**Phantasy Star**

**Ragol rescue**

**Chapter 1**

Beep…Beep…BEEEEEEEEEP! James woke up with a start. He had been dreaming that he was killing a booma. He moaned, turned over and picked up his alarm and slammed it into the ground, breaking it. He got out of bed and went into his kitchen. He ate, but didn't have much of an appetite because he was very nervous. The Principal was giving him permission to get his Hunter License. But first, he needed to graduate from the Training Guild.

On the space ship, _Pioneer 2_, people must first learn the basics of fighting. Ever since what happened to their other ship, _Pioneer 1_, The Principal had ordered everyone learn to defend them selves. The test you must pass is called "The Test" and upon passing it, you receive your very own 'Hunters License.' It simply means that you are allowed to buy weapons, have access to other parts of the _Pioneer 2_, and, best of all, be able to go down to Ragol.

The People of _Pioneer 1 _and _Pioneer 2_ had been through a lot. Including escaping their doomed home planet Coral, traveling through dangerous uncharted parts of space, and hearing the news that their other ship_ Pioneer 1 _had gone down to Ragol, landed, explored… and were never heard from again. The People of _Pioneer 2 _had expected the worst. Especially after watching a huge shockwave spread across the planet, and only minutes after that, all contact with _Pioneer 1 _was lost. Nobody knew what could have caused such a powerful shockwave.

James left his apartment and walked down to the Hunters Guild.

"I'm here to see about my Hunters Guild training, please," James said to the young woman behind the counter. "I got a message yesterday saying my training would begin today."

"Oh yes. Um, James was it?" He nodded. "Yes, your training will begin shortly. Just let me contact The Principal to let him know you're here. Please just have a seat."

5 Minutes Later

"Well hello there, James! I've been expecting you," said the 6 foot 5 inches tall, burly, nothing-but-muscle Principal. "I was pleased to see you already want to begin your training. Well, anyway, my training for you is simple enough. Just go down to Ragol, yes, I'm letting you go even though you don't have a Hunters License, yet. Anyway, I want you to go down and simply collect the Mags that have escaped. The stupid things made a break for it as soon as their cage's door was opened. So, simply go down and collect them. I have authorized you to have a weapon, so here you go." The Principal gave James a regular old 'saber,' a photon blade. "Whoa, thanks." James said sarcastically. He had long since mastered the 'saber.' His older friends had been giving him secret, illegal practice sessions, trying him out with a variety of weapons so when his time came that he would get a weapon from the Guild, he would be the best in his class.

"Well, you better get going then. Oh, you might find help on Ragol. There are other Hunters. And you'll need this key card for the computer to access the teleporter. Bye!" The Principal walked away. James jogged over to giant teleporter and slid the key card in the slot. He stepped into the area inside a cage-thing and waited. A mechanical sounding voice spoke over an intercom," Thank you. Please wait five seconds. Have a nice day." And James was on his way to Ragol.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Helloel. This is my first story I have actually put any effort into. I hope you like it. In the next chapter, James will fight and meet new peeps. word out, homie. :0


	2. Chapter 2

**Phantasy Star**

**Ragol Rescue**

**Chapter 2**

The next thing James knew, he standing on a pad with blue bars surrounding it. James stepped off of it and saw a path. He followed it. It led to a clearing. There were no enemies spotted.

"All right, this is going to be easier than I thought," James said to himself. Suddenly, eight enemies just…appeared out of the ground, and 2 Rag Rappies waddled in through a door.

"Oh my God!" James yelled. He ran toward the nearest Rappy, let it try to peck him, jumped over it, and jammed his saber into its back. The Rappy died screaming. He then ran over to a Booma, let it take a swipe at him, ducked, and swung his saber at its arm. It cut deeply and James could see the meat and bone. He then took another swing at the Boom's left leg and managed to sever it. The Booma tried to walk, but it fell over because it was missing a leg, and roared in pain. James walked over to it and stuck his saber through its skull to put it out of its misery. He spun around just in time to get hit in the face by a Gobooma. He toppled back to the ground. The Gobooma growled and swung at him again.

James rolled to the side, dodging its claws. He sprung to his feet and stabbed the Gobooma in the chest. He twisted it and pulled up, cutting off one side of his torso. Then on instinct, James turned around, swung his saber, and decapitated a Rappy. Just as he was taking a breather, another Booma came charging at him, about ten yards away. He turned to the right and saw a Gobooma, mad as hell, about to bring his claws down on his face. He was too close. There was no time to dodge. James closed his eyes, hoping it would be quick, when the Gobooma collapsed on him.

"What the…?" James said, pulling the dead Gobooma off himself. Then, James saw a figure standing by one of the doors holding a rifle. The person ran over.

"I'm Ryan. Help me finish off these enemies." He said. James pulled himself to his feet and brushed himself off. Then he rummaged through his pockets. A moment later, he found what he was looking for. A little pain reliever pill called a 'Monomate.' He swallowed it and helped Ryan kill off the rest of the foes.

Once the area was cleared, James got a good look at Ryan. He had brown hair, was about 5,7 , looked about sixteen, and was wearing an Orlando Magic basketball jersey."My name is Ryan," he said again, "and right now I'm in the middle of 'The Test.' I'm trying to get my Hunters License. What about you?"

"Well, I'm also in the middle of 'The Test,'" said James, "I'm doing a favor for The Principal. I have to find some runaway Mags. Wanna come with me?"

"Sure, why not? I'm looking for some nodes from a computer chip that was misplaced." said Ryan, "How do you misplace a computer node in the middle of a forest on Ragol?"

"I have no idea," James said. "Well, let's go. I'll help look for your nodes if you help look for my Mags."

"Okay." said Ryan. So they jogged through one of the surrounding area doors and went looking for nodes and Mags.

30 Minutes Later

"All right, the last Mag!" James exclaimed. The Mag was comma shaped and was dark grey. They went through one last door and there, in the middle of the ground, was the last computer chip node. "Yay!" said Ryan. He went over to pick it up, but suddenly, a Hildebear charged through the door behind them, two Wolves came following it, and a Rappy came waddling out from behind a bush.

"Round two, begin!" said James. They both focused mainly on the Hildebear. The twelve foot tall beast tried to punch them, but James dropped to the ground and Ryan leaped backwards. He started for the exit, to try to snipe the beast, but got blocked off by the Rappy.

"Aeeiagh!" the Rappy squeaked furiously.

"Get out of my way!" Ryan yelled, and shot the Rappy in the face, killing it. As he was doing that, James was attempting to stab the Hildebear in its…private place, but was failing. After the fourth attempt, the great beast slammed James right in the forehead. James saw stars and was losing consciousness. He dragged himself toward the exit door (nearly getting stepped on by the Hildebear). Ryan quickly put a Monomate in James' mouth and told him to swallow it. He did. Instant relief swept over him. Ryan started to shoot the Hildebear in the throat, head, and the groin area. While he was doing that, James started attacking the Wolves. He was very agile but he could barely dodge their bites. Finally one nipped him and he returned the favor with prods in the eyes, and slashes in their heads. After a few minutes of battle, James had killed the wolves and Ryan had finally shot down the Hildebear. Battle weakened, they both collapsed and had a Monomate and some water. After a few minutes, Ryan stood up and pulled something out of his pocket. It was a little bag with a drawstring.

"What's that?" James asked.

"A telepipe." Ryan replied. He undid the string and pulled out a little stake. He stuck it in the ground, bent over, hit a couple buttons, and then a portal that looked identical to the one he came in appeared. James knew what to do. They both stood inside portal and after about five seconds, were whisked across outer space. Only a few seconds passed until James was looking at the inside of the _Pioneer 2_.

"Well, let's go to The Principal." Ryan said. They walked over to the little teleporter that went to The Principal's office and stepped in. Again, a few seconds later, Ryan and James found themselves looking in The Office. They found The Principal sitting behind a desk.

"We completed out training, sir," they both said.

"Oh, good. I see you've got those Mags, James. And Ryan, you've successfully obtained those computer nodes. Well, I suppose you've both earned these. Here." He passed over two things to the both of them.

"The first is another key card, allowing you to roam other parts of the _Pioneer 2_, and be allowed to purchase weapons you wouldn't ordinarily be authorized to, and the other is a weapon. For Ryan, you get the 'Heat Sniper Rifle,' For James, you receive an Ice Brand. And for both of you, here are the beginner capsules that will allow you to cast the magic spells 'Foie' and 'Barta.' The fire and ice spells. Well, I hope you enjoy your new life as a Hunter, and good luck to you both. May we meet again soon. Good bye."

Back at the main part of the ship, they both went back to their apartments. James kicked off his shoes and laid down on the couch in front of his T.V. He fell asleep.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000\

Thats the end of chapter 2. in the next chapter, they go on their first real mission, but they get back up.


	3. Chapter 3

**Phantasy Star**

**Ragol Rescue**

**Chapter 3**

"Hello James and Ryan. Today I have a special mission for you," said The Principal, "I would normally not allow amateurs ("Hmph!" said Ryan) to do a quest this difficult, but I'm afraid there are not many Hunters available. Most are down on Ragol, looking for survivors of _Pioneer 1_, so I have decided to have you accompanied by two expert Hunters. Their names are Adam and Thor. Adam is a newman and Thor is a human. Your mission objective is a search-and-destroy one that will take place in the forest. I want you to find and kill a Dragon. It has been posing a threat ever since we have been going on Ragol, because she has just given birth to a litter of Dragon eggs. And she will try to protect them from us with force. So I want you to kill the Dragon, and take two Dragon eggs that will be used for experimentation.

Well, get on it. You will meet up with Adam and Thor in a minute. Good luck to you both."

James and Ryan walked out of The Principal's office and into the giant teleporter that led to Ragol. James slid his key card into the slot.

"Thank you. Please wait five seconds." said the familiar mechanical-sounding voice. Five seconds later, they were off.

"God that's so weird." said James. The pair stepped off the pad and saw that they hadn't ever been to this particular section of The Forest.

"I think this is section 2BX5F. Or as pedestrians call it, Forest 2." said Ryan. "I was reading some pamphlet in the Hunters Guild about the different sectors of Ragol."

"Oh." James said. A moment later, a strange looking pair of Hunters came through a nearby door.

"Greetings," said one of them, "My name is Adam, and this here is Thor. We have been hired by The Guild to help you complete this quest to slay the Dragon."

"Hmmph." grunted Thor. Adam had blond hair and was a FOnewman, James could tell by his ridiculous shoes, looked about 5, 11 inches tall, had blue eyes, was wearing a blue and gold outfit complete with a hat, had black sunglasses on, and was holding an incredibly rare Mage weapon, a Caduceus. He looked friendly enough. Thor, on the other hand, was anything but nice. This guy meant business. He was huge, probably 6,9, had a jet black ponytail, and an otherwise shaved head, deep black eyes, and was carrying a spiked chain ball.

"Hmmph." He grunted again, pointing towards a door.

"We're supposed to go through there," Adam said, "We've already cleared the area out while we were waiting for you. Now, "he said, "When we fight the Dragon, STICK TOGETHER! Now let's go." He led them to a small green teleporter. The area that they arrived at was littered with bodies. Some, singed, burnt, and blackened. Some were frozen solid in big blocks of ice. Some had their heads ripped open with their brains oozing out, had their intestines hanging out of them, had piles of their own skin laying next to them, and laying in great pools of blood.

You could tell who killed who.

When Thor saw some of his earlier victims, his eyes lit up and he had a maniacal smile on his face.

"Hmmph!" he grunted happily as he passed one of the dead, mangled Boomas.

"Is this guy safe around us?" James whispered to Adam. Either Adam didn't hear him, didn't feel like answering him, or worst, the answer was not a good one.

"Well, let's kill this son-of-a-saber." Adam said loudly.

The three of them stepped into a big red teleporter, waited five seconds, and they were off to fight the Dragon.

"AUGHHHHH!" screamed Ryan as a wave of fire just passed over his head. The twenty five foot tall winged Dragon blew another burst of fire at Ryan; it would have connected too, if Adam hadn't used an ice spell and froze the fire in a giant icicle in midair, right in front of Ryan.

"Grants!" yelled Adam, and a mysterious shimmering white light hovered over the Dragon's wing. Then it exploded, blowing up most of it, and causing the Dragon to lurch and swing to one side, now not being able to fly properly. Ryan was helping by shooting it in its eyes. After a moment, the Dragon crash landed to the ground, falling on his side. Thor started swinging his chain ball at the Dragon's stomache and side.

The Dragon was losing lots of blood. Adam cast lightning and Grants spells at him while James hacked away at its neck. Thor continued smashing him in the stomache. Ryan was sniping him in the neck. After a minute of that, the Dragon flopped over and died. James walked over the front of the it and said," Yeah, I think he's dead." Then, out of nowhere, a burst of fire erupted from the Dragon's mouth and engulfed James. It then coughed out a little smoke ring and closed its eyes, never to open them again.

Adam, Ryan, and Thor ran over to James to make sure he was O.K, (Thor ran over to the Dragon to go obsess about death. He had that crazy smile on again.)

"Are you alright?" Adam asked.

"I think so," James replied, "but moving hurts."

"O.K." Adam said. He pulled out a telepipe and activated it. They all stepped in and waited. Then the next thing they knew, they were in the _Pioneer 2_.

Adam helped James over to the Nurse's office, while Thor and Ryan walked over to the mini teleporter that led to The Principal's office. Ryan stooped down and activated it. Then they were in. The pair walked over to The Principal.

"We did it sir, we've killed the Dragon." Ryan said.

"Well done, but where are the other two?" The Principal asked.

"James got burned and Adam was helping him to The Nurse's office, sir."

"Well, here's the Meseta that was promised. And here is

James' portion you can give to him."

"Thank you, sir. If you want me to give Adam his Meseta

too, I'll do that.

"Thank you, son. You have a good night."

"Hmmmmmph." grunted Thor.

"Oh yes, um, here is your Meseta Thor. Good night."

Ryan and Thor walked out of his office. Ryan headed over to The Nurse's office while Thor went down to Ragol again. No doubt to mangle up some more enemies.

When Ryan went in The Nurse's office, he saw James lying on a bed with a Nurse dabbing his skin with some cloth covered in alcohol, while Adam was sitting in a chair.

"How is he doing?" Ryan asked The Nurse.

"Oh, he'll be fine; he just needs a little rest. Do you want me to check you out too?"

"No, I'm fine. Is he ready to leave?" Ryan asked.

"Yes."

"Alright! James, get your stuff, let's go! Oh yeah, hey Adam." Ryan said.

"Yeah?" Adam asked.

"Here's your Meseta. The Principal asked me to give it to you." Ryan said.

"Thanks man. Nice working with you. And you, James." Adam said.

"You too. Later!" said Ryan and James.

James and Ryan walked out of the office and were going to their apartments, when a man ran up to them, red-faced and breathing hard.

"The Principal has been murdered! We need all the Hunters we can find! Come with me!" the man exclaimed.

Ryan and James looked at each other and said, "Alright. Show us where to go!"

TO BE CONTINUED…


End file.
